My Last Night
by EternalVampire15
Summary: It's Bella's last night and all she wants is to feel pleasure for once in her life. The only way she knows to get it is through a male escort by the name of Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

The hotel room was dark when Edward entered. Blinking a few times, he searched for the light switch, flicking it on. Locking the door behind him, he glanced around before heading to the room. He found it dark as well but with candles lit. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged. He'd had clients that had demanded worse.

"Hello? I'm Edward Cullen. You requested me for your evening." he had the words memorized to the point where he didn't bother putting effort.

Pulling off his shirt, he heard soft, almost inaudible footsteps. "I'm Bella." the girl's tone was gentle, none like the women he'd come across.

Most of them were already horny and ready to fuck, but this girl seemed hesitant. With the many candles that were lit, he could see her dressed in jeans and a long shirt, and her hair covered most her of face. In all, she looked like an awkward teenager. He knew she wasn't. They did extensive backgrounds on their clients and she'd checked out completely. Bella Beckner, twenty years of age. She'd charged for the evening, from six to nine with no aftercare. Then again, a lot of them didn't really want aftercare.

It was astounding to him how people were willing to pay hundreds of dollars for a thirty-minute bang.

Still, he softened his tone as he walked over to her. "Hello, Bella. Have you ever hand sex?" he questioned, his own standard procedure so he knew to take it slow.

Even in the dim lighting, he could see her face flush a little. "No, not really." she whispered quietly, playing with the hem of her shirt. "B-but I..I want it..um, slow." her pale cheeks darkened.

Nodding, he moved on. "Have you ever done any type of foreplay or oral sex?"

She shook her head, as her cheeks and neck reddened to a tomato color.

Despite asking the question, he was still taken aback. Sure, he'd asked the question plenty of times, but the women were always somewhat experienced. This girl had zero experience in the world of sex and she wanted to lose her virginity to a high-priced male escort?

"Are you sure this is how you want to lose your virginity?" he questioned curiously.

Swallowing, she thought back to the decision she'd made earlier that week. Slowly, she nodded. "This is my last night." her voice held a slight tremble, which he took as nerves.

"In the city?"

She didn't respond, but simply looked at him. Understanding, he grabbed her arm gently and led her to the large bed. Standing in front of her, he swept the hair away from her face then tilted her head up.

 _Been a while since I was with a virgin,_ he thought as he gazed into her eyes.

"Bella, I'm going to start it off with a kiss, okay?" he waited patiently for her permission. A few seconds later she slowly nodded, her heart picking up speed in her chest as his lips drew closer.

He pressed them against hers, surprised to find her lips silky soft. She was stiff at first but slowly began to respond, his lips beckoning hers open a little. His tongue flicked out, softly licking her bottom lip. Her breath came out in pants as he kissed down from her lips to her jaw, sucking gently on the skin.

"Is this okay?" he asked, stopping to momentarily glance at her.

She nodded, needing the feel of his skin on hers. His hands moved down to her waist, squeezing softly as he pressed her a little closer. Her chest touched his, sending small shivers through her body. His lips sucked gently on the skin of her neck, a soft sound escaping her lips.

He couldn't help but feel satisfaction as he pulled away gently and laid her on the bed. Hovering over her, his hand slowly lifted her shirt, the entire time his eyes locked with hers, searching for any doubt her eyes may reflect. Yet, as she stared at him, all he saw was trust. His warm fingers trailed down her stomach as he slowly leaned down, kissing the curve of her waist.

Gasping softly at the sensation, he peppered kisses up and down her stomach, his hands resting on her thighs. The feeling of his lips on her skin made something stir down deep in her belly, like a fire sparking. A shudder ran through her body as his lips connected with her hip. His hands began to rub her thighs, causing her to create a small moan as the sensations shot straight to the area between her thighs.

All too soon he pulled away, his body hovering over her. "We're going to start with some foreplay okay?" he explained, waiting for her permission.

She swallowed at the thought of him seeing her body but then remembered that only candles lit the room and it was fairly dark where the bed was. "Okay." she finally responded, her voice a little shaky.

His hands grabbed her shirt, slowly pulling it off and and placing it at the foot of the bed. Licking his lips he moved his hands under her and expertly unclasped her bra, pulling it off and placing it to the side. Instinct kicked in and Bella began to cover her chest but Edward's hands stopped her.

"You're beautiful." he murmured softly, staring at her perky breasts.

Running his hands up her body, his hands cupped her breasts, her nipples immediately hardening under his touch. Her back arched gently, her body begging for his touch. Circling her nipple with his finger, he watched as desire clouded her eyes, her teeth lighting tugging at her red lips.

He made a growl deep in his chest, her body responding by arching deeper. His arm circled around her arched back as his wet lips encircled her stiff nipple, flicking it lightly with his hot tongue. A string of moans escaped her lips as his knee pressed between her thighs, adding pressure.

"Edward." her words were a sultry whisper, his pants tightening uncomfortably.

Sucking gently on her nipple, he switched often, stimulating them evenly. Laying her down gently on her back, she felt her panties slowly becoming wetter as he moved down her body, unbuttoning her favorite jeans.

Instead of pulling them off quickly like he usually would when they wore too much clothing, he took his time teasing her. His lips kissed her upper thighs slowly, pulling her jeans down little by little, sucking on her pale skin, creating red marks wherever his lips landed.

By the time he was at her knees, she was positively soaked. Once he finished his torture of teasing her into a soaked mess, he pulled down her panties. When they were off he touched her smooth legs, rubbing circles into them. When he went to pull apart her knees she panicked, sitting up quickly. Confused, Edward looked at her.

"Am I moving too fast?" he asked, standing up.

It was hard to hide his boner and she blushed when she saw it. "N-no. I'm.. I'm just nervous." she whispered, hearing her pulse in her ears as she tried to relax.

He seemed to be debating something before smiling softly. "Would you feel safer if you could see what I was doing? Or would you rather I keep eye contact?" biting her lip, she contemplated.

She already felt shy having him do these pleasurable acts to her body but watching it? She wasn't sure she'd be able to go through with it if she was blatantly watching her body being kissed and sucked. Making her decision, she swallowed.

"Eye contact." she mumbled softly, her hands trembling.

Clasping her hands in his, he warmed them up a bit before placing his hand near her hip as he bent down so they were at eye level. His sparkling green eyes were calm as his left hand touched her thighs, spreading them a bit. He touched the wetness on her thighs and watched as a blush spread throughout her cheeks.

He ran his finger through her slick folds, a gasp escaping her as he kept her gaze. His thumb sought out something then once he felt it he began to rub it. His lips connected with hers as be began to rub her clit, effectively swallowing her moans. Their eyes stayed locked as the kissed slowed to something sensual, the pleasure shaking her to her core.

His index finger rubbed her slit, before slowly slipping in a finger. It felt foreign but in a good way. His fingers worked in harmony as he laid her down, his kiss picking up pace.

"Don't..stop." she moaned, needing more.

"I have no intentions of stopping." his voice was husky, sending shivers through her body.

As the pleasure intensified, she felt something building. She wasn't sure what it was but when she felt a second finger enter her and rub up on something inside her, she arched and screamed in pleasure, her body rocking instinctively against his fingers. Their kiss slowed once more as he helped her ride out her orgasm. After a few more pumps of his fingers, he slowly pulled them out, making her feel weird.

Closing her eyes to soak up the remnants of the pleasure, she was startled when she opened her eyes and found him in only his boxers. She'd admired his muscles but had shied away from touching them. Now, sitting up, she reached out, tracing the line of on of his abs. The muscle underneath was hard but the skin was smooth. He smiled and pulled walked to the side of the bed, pulling back the covers after noticing she was shivering from the air conditioning.

After stripping out of his boxers, he moved under the covers with her and began to kiss her gently, his muscled body resting softly on hers. He kept the weight off her, a task he'd done plenty of times. Touching his body, she bit her lip and shivered for a whole other reason. She felt another wave of heat roll through her.

"Bella, I have to warn you, this may hurt." he cautioned, his eyes locked with hers.

"I trust you." was all she said as she leaned up to kiss him, taking the initiative for the first time that night. Settling between her legs, he slipped on the condom then aligned himself with her entrance, and slowly began to slip in.

The feeling of a penis inside her felt extremely off but as he moved in deeper, it felt like she was whole. Like a perfect fit. When he reached her hymen, he pulled back a little and entwined his fingers with hers. Swiftly, he moved in, breaking the skin. A gasp escaped her as tears brimmed her eyes, whimpering. Kissing away her tears, he waited for her tell him it was okay, his hands at her waist. After a minute or two, she nodded and he began to slowly pull out halfway before slipping back inside. As the pain began to subside, it began to feel a little better, his movements slow compared to his usual pace.

Edward leaned down, kissing and rubbing her breasts, adding to her growing pleasure. He sucked her breasts as he pulled back all the way, moving in a little faster. She moaned in his ear, kissing his neck as her hands tangled up in his hair. He angled himself, searching for her g-spot. When he heard her moan a little louder, he knew he'd found it.

He began to slam a little faster into her, hitting the spot dead on. Her increasing moans encouraged him as he sucked on her neck, his hands working her breasts magnificently.

"F-faster." her voice was thick with pleasure as her body craved more of him.

Kissing her lips, he went his full speed, slamming into her g-spot every time. He felt a tightening in his balls and moved his hand down her body, running her clit roughly. "Let's cum together." he whispered in her ear, his movements erratic. His occasional grunt fueled her pleasure and soon, they were cumming hard together, sweat shining across their skin. His body rested on hers but she welcomed the weight, feeling so complete with him inside her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, unwilling to let him pull out.

He welcomed it, never having been with a girl as tight as her. His lips pressed against hers gently, the two intertwined lovers for the night falling into a sensual kiss they'd never experienced.

* * *

Later that night, even though she hadn't requested any, Edward offered her aftercare which she took with only a little prodding. He'd massaged her body into a state of relaxation, a state she remained in after he showered and dressed. Before his departure, he pressed a kiss to her soft lips and slipped a small paper into her hand.

"Until next time." he'd whispered in her ear, the words bringing tears to her eyes.

There wouldn't be a next time.

Once he was gone, she brought herself to her feet and locked the hotel door. As she made her way to the bathroom, she didn't bother to put on clothes. If she was going to leave this world, she might as well go the way she came in. Grabbing her kit, she pulled out a sharp knife, a bottle of pills and plugged the tub.

Turning on the water, she watched for a while as it began to fill. As she waited, she thought back to the pleasure he'd brought her and smiled a sad, broken smile. When the tub was half-filled, she grabbed the bottle. They were sleeping pills, the label stating it was only safe to take two. Emptying the bottle, she grabbed the glass of water she'd set out and began to take one at a time until all twelve were in her system.

As she waited for the feeling to kick in, she thought back to her life.

She'd been born in Forks, to parents who shone within the community. Her mother, Renee, traveled often with her job as a flight attendant but when she was at home, she'd bake for the school, participate in school functions, help the local farming. And her father was a respected baseball coach and former baseball professional before they settled in Phoenix when she was five. They'd come from a good line of money, and the house had been in the family for years so they didn't have to pay the mortgage.

They were perfect to everyone in town. But at home, it was a different story.

Bella wasn't allowed to do anything she desired. She was forced to take ballet and piano lessons, due to her mother wanting a musical prodigy. But forced to be tough to please her father who only ever wanted a son. It was after Renee miscarried with their third child that things grew violent. Bella had been about ten, and after learning the news, her father took her to the basement, presumably to tell her that that was how life was and he just didn't want his distraught wife to hear the words. But no. No sympathetic words left him. In fact, he hadn't spoke at all.

He simply turned to her, and then slapped her. That slap turned into fists and when he was finished, her body wouldn't move. It turned into eight long years of physical, emotional and verbal abuse. Everyday, they blamed her. It always something minuscule, like leaving her bag by the door. It was only after they almost had to take to the hospital that she began to think about suicide.

What good did it do if no believed her? She'd tried so many times to tell people, show them bruises. But they knew she was clumsy. No one would think her respected parents were really a violent father and an alcoholic mother. Running away wasn't an option. She'd have nowhere to go.

So, she created her plan. She paid someone to create a fake identity for her and then afterwards, used her money from work to pay for the escort. She wanted to at least feel some semblance of pleasure before leaving the world. And Edward had given her that, and much more.

Cleaning her face, she felt herself becoming lethargic and reached for the knife. Following the scars on her wrist, the skin broke underneath. After creating several deep cuts and stumbled over to the tub and laid in it.

As her eyes began to close, the only person she could think of was Edward. He'd shown what it was like to be happy for once, and for that, she'd be forever grateful.

When her brown eyes closed, she felt no pain, and welcomed death like an old friend.

* * *

 **I hope you like this little one-shot. You can tell me your thoughts, I won't mind. Could become a possible something but that's up to you guys. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to continue with the story, and thank you to those you who liked the first chapter. As SexySloth pointed out, I didn't put up any warnings so I'll one now.**

 **This story does contain certain scenes of abuse and suicidal attempts/thoughts.**

 **I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The hotel lobby was cool and unoccupied as Edward stepped out from the elevator. The only one there was the bellhop at the front desk, an older man with a bored expression on his weary, pale face. Edward paid him no heed as he walked toward the front doors, his footsteps muted by the carpeted floor.

Glancing down at his wrist, he stopped. A frown painted itself across his flawless features as he noticed his watch missing. To some, it was simply an old watch. But to him, it was a present from his late grandfather, and something that held sentimental value. Turning on his heel, he jogged back toward the elevator.

As he waited for the sleek, gold doors to open, he smiled slightly. Hopefully Bella hadn't gone to sleep just yet. Chuckling, he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for Floor 8. When he arrived, he glided down toward the room, knocking on it lightly.

"Hey beautiful, can you open it up? I left my watch." his tone was light as stuffed his hands in his pockets, the hallway a little chilly.

After a few minutes, he knocked again. "Bella, you asleep?" he questioned, a little unsure now.

"Bella, come on, answer the door. I need to get my watch." he asked again, knocking more firmly on the door. Getting restless, and sighed and pulled out his credit card, slipping it into the door and feeling around the lock.

After the small click was heard, he opened the door softly, noticing the room was still dark, but the candles still burned gently in the room. Turning on the bedroom light, he searched around the messy bed and around the floor, finally spotting it under Bella's shirt.

Slipping it back onto his wrist, he was ready to leave to when he stepped on water. Following the path of the water, he noticed it coming from the bathroom.

"What the…" he trailed off as a thought hit him from earlier on that night.

 _"Are you sure this is how you want to lose your virginity?" he questioned curiously._

 _Slowly, she nodded. "This is my last night." her voice held a slight tremble, which he took as nerves._

Eyes widening, his pushed roughly against the locked door, but after a few minutes, he stepped back. Kicking the door, it gave after a couple tries, the lock snapping and the door swinging open.

His eyes landed on the empty bottle of pills, the bloody knife, and lastly, on the still body that floated lifelessly in the water. Horror ran through him as he ran toward her, the water stained red.

"Oh fuck, Bella." he whispered, heaving her out of the tub.

Laying her on floor, he didn't know what to do. Searching for a pulse, he went cold for a second until he found one. It was very faint, and it was hard to feel, but it was there. Temporary relief flooded through him as he touched her cold face, grabbing towels.

"Don't you fucking die." he whispered harshly, wrapping the towels tightly around her wrists.

Trying to stop the bleeding, he dialed 911. When they picked up, he spoke immediately, cutting off anyone who was going to speak.

"I need an ambulance at Rez Hotel, room 826. There's an unconscious woman here. She has multiple cuts, maybe three inches long, half an inch in width. She took some pills. Her pulse is faint." His ratted off what he saw, glad for once that his father had taught him standard procedure if he was ever in a situation like this.

"Sir, remain calm. We've dispatched an ambulance to your location. But for now, you're going to have to apply pressure to her wounds-"

Hanging up, he pocketed his phone and searched for a first-aid kit. Once he had it, he grabbed the gauze, it was small and had very little, and wrapped it around her bleeding wrists.

It seemed like hours before the paramedics finally arrived, rolling a gurney and medical kit.

"Sir, please step back." one of them spoke to Edward directly, pushing him back a little to get to the unconscious girl.

Two of them hoisted her up onto the gurney, checking her vitals and searching for her pulse. Their words were a blur to them as Edward zeroed in on Bella's face; just an hour ago her eyes had been alight with pleasure, her pale skin flushed bright red from their activities.

As they rolled her away quickly, her chased behind them, ignoring those who watched from open doors, whispering to each other. Once in the lobby, they loaded her into the ambulance, Edward riding the back.

Holding her small hand in his, he stared at her.

 _Don't die on me now, Bella._

* * *

"...multiple heal fractured, no sign of proper healing...head injury, possible memory loss...partial blindness at age twelve.." the doctor's voice was worried as Edward's ears tuned in and out.

His full attention was trained on the girl inside the room. After they'd pumped her stomach, they had stitched up her cuts, a total of sixteen stitches, and put her under a seventy-two hour suicide watch. They'd identified her as Isabella Marie Dwyer, daughter of Renee and Phil Dwyer. When he'd learned she was in high school, he felt sick. The thought of having taken advantage of a mere teenage girl disgusted him. But after learning she was eighteen, he calmed a bit, his nerves still shaky.

The parents had already arrived, the looks on their faces equivalent to worried. But as the doctor spoke to them, Edward expected them to blanch but they stayed the same, the furrows of their brows deepening as the doctor explained to them what he'd found after a proper examination.

"You are aware I will have to bring in the police, correct? She may be an adult but it's her mental state I'm worried about. What I gathered leads me to believe years of abuse." his voice was deadly serious as Renee broke down into sobs.

"My baby. Please, I need to see her." she pleaded, her blue eyes watery as she held onto the arm of her husband.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you in. She's in a medically induced coma at the moment to help her heal. She should wake up in a day or two but it is out of my hands if she refuses to see anyone."

Phil's guarded eyes swept through the hall, landing on Edward. "Who are you?" his tone was wary as he eyed him.

"Edward. I'm the one who found her." Edward met Phil's wary gaze with one of his own.

"Well..thank you. But we've got it from here."

Standing straight, Edward had the satisfaction of knowing he towered over the man by at least five inches. "I think I'll stick around." his voice was calm but defiant.

Renee pulled Phil toward some chairs against the far wall, shooting Edward an apologetic look. "We're just a bit on edge, as you can see. Thank you, Edward. You saved our daughter." she gave him a shaky smile as she lowered herself onto a chair, holding her husband's hand.

Turning, Edward leaned up on the wall across from Bella's room, have the perfect view to watch over her.

Walking down the hall, the Doctor had a nurse contact the police. "Which one?" Nurse Carol asked, grabbing the phone.

"Detective Marcus Volturi and Dr. Esme Cullen." his grave tone shook the nurse to the bone.

"Are you sure? You know Marcus. He only takes on cases that, well, you know." she teetered nervously, her fingers hovering over the dial pad.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've seen cases like this. I can't say it was the parents or school peers, but I just have a feeling."

Carol nodded frantically and dialed Marcus's number. It rang a few times before being answered abruptly. "This better be good."

"You know we wouldn't call if it wasn't." Carol mumbled nervously. "We have a case. A girl, eighteen. Definite signs of abuse and she just tried to...you know." she hated saying the words. They devastated her.

"I heard plenty like this. Any other cop can handle this." he was ready to hang up, his tone cold.

"Detective, the Doctor has a feeling about this one." she swallowed, holding her breath.

"Last time he said that, they died. I'm beginning to think he shouldn't trust his instincts."

"Please, Marcus. It's been years. You, of all people, should understand." Carol pleaded, staring at the Doctor.

A heavy sigh came from the other end, then a long silence before he spoke, his tone reluctant. "Fine. I'll come in. But no media. They're parasites and hard to dodge. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

Hanging up, Marcus scowled at the wall. He'd been so unwilling to take cases, some were beginning to think he was going to leave the force entirely. He was committed to his job, no doubt, but the weight of it was becoming too much to bare.

Stumbling to his feet, he headed to the bathroom for a shower. He needed to at least look presentable.

* * *

When Marcus arrived, most of the staff was shocked to see him. He blatantly ignored them, moving fluidly toward the room the Doctor had told him. Out the room were three people; a couple holding hands, eyes heavy and rimmed red, the parents no doubt. The third was an unknown man who leaned against the wall, his eyes trained on the girl he'd learned was Isabella Dwyer.

Clearing his throat quietly, he moved toward the parents who looked up. "Hello. I am Detective Marcus. I'm investigating Isabella's case." he rattled off, grabbing his small notebook and pen.

Renee stood, cleaning her cheeks. "I'm Renee Dwyer. Bella's mother. This is my husband Phil." her voice was shaky as her husband stood slowly, holding her hand.

"Can you tell me where you were this evening, between seven and ten?" he asked, getting down to business. He wasn't one to beat around the bush, finding it best to get the point.

"At a, uh, charity benefit." Renee sniffed, cleaning her nose with a tissue.

"It was a raise money for orphanages." Phil explained. "We donate money quite frequently so were one of the guests of honor. We were just about to leave when we got the call around ten-thirty."

"Do you know where your daughter was?"

Renee glanced over at the room before settling her gaze on her interlocked fingers. "She was home, watching T.V."

"Do you and your daughter ever fight?"

When they stayed silent he glanced up. Phil cleared his throat before speaking. "Isabella is a bit...troubled."

"How so?"

"I love my daughter very much, but she's a bit on an attention seeker." his words held a sheepish tone.

Writing down a few notes, Marcus looked at Renee. "When did it start, this attention-seeking?"

"Like any child, she threw tantrums as a child. I never gave it much thought but when she got older, she began to demand more. We worked late nights so it was difficult. When she was about thirteen, we got a call from the school, saying they noticed bruises on her. We rushed over and when she was fully examined, they realized the bruises were self-inflicted. It was her way of gaining attention. I tried to speak to her but she never listened."

She began to sob at the end, clutching her husband. Swallowing, she continued. "She's never done anything this drastic."

Marking down a few things, he moved on. "Are you aware that your daughter faked an identity and hired a male escort?"

Phil looked up sharply, eyes flaring with a burning anger as he glanced around, his eyes locking on the guy that'd found Bella unconscious.

"It seems to me that, for being concerned parents, you don't know a thing about your daughter." Phil's eyes landed on Marcus once more.

"I think it'd be wise if you left." his voice was callous as Marcus stood with ease.

"We will be seeing plenty of each other." Marcus told them both before leaving, the hospital doors sliding behind him.

* * *

 **It might seem like this chapter holds no significance to the story, and that there wasn't much with Edward and Bella, but it does. Marcus will be a very important character in this story.**

 **That being said, please let me know your thoughts regarding what you think of Marcus, Phil, and Renee. Constructive criticism is welcomed, I love to hear feedback, but if you're just going to spew hate or complete negativity, please save us, and me, the headache.**

 **If you guys have any ideas on how you want the next chapter to play out, please let me know.**

 **I apologize for any grammatical errors, which I will fix soon.**

 **Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_It felt like syrup. The more she tried to run, the slower her limbs seemed to move, slowly turning against her until all that was left was a weeping girl, stained red in blood and torn inside. The roar that came from afar, that terrified her, alerted her groggy mind, but she couldn't send signals to her legs. They were utterly useless._

 _Sniffling, she looked up, and gasped. Golden eyes gazed back at her, kind and trusting. Their face was hidden, only the gold shining brightly in the darkness of her mind. They extended a hand toward her, a spark flying as the hand clasped around hers. Silently, she stood with the mysterious person. They moved fluidly, almost as if they were walking on air._

 _A sudden breeze ran through her, warm and smelling of flowers. A brightness was moving closer, but as the person disappeared into it, something grabbed hold of her leg and pulled. Her scream was ear-shattering as she was dragged away, the roar deafening._

Edward sat on a stiff chair beside Bella's bed, watching her. He felt like a bit of a creep, having been staring at her for so long, but he couldn't help it. Something about this girl drew him in. Maybe it was her deep eyes, or her sweet voice, or possibly the smell of her essence. Whichever, he felt like a moth drawn to a flame.

Leaning forward, his hand gently wrapped around hers. He felt the similar spark from earlier the night; it was different, but he liked it. It wasn't so much of a shock as it was humming electricity.

A minute or two had passed by when he felt a slight twitch. Looking at their hands, he noticed her fingers had moved into the spaces between his. A smile he couldn't help broke out across his face as he rubbed her hand.

"Don't dare touch her, you filthy bastard!" Phil's voice boomed off the walls, startling Edward.

Glancing up, he gave the man a calm look, having been called the name plenty of times before. He remained silently, their eyes challenging one another. Phil had a fire raging in his, and Edward was cool like ice. They were forces at odd ends.

In his hand, Bella's went stiff, straightening out automatically. His eyebrow furrowed in confusion as he glanced up at Phil. _She heard him?_ His thoughts were riddled with questions as he held onto Bella's soft hand.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Daughter!" he roared, coming over and roughly jerking Edward away.

Standing, Edward looked down at Phil. "Why? So you can put a few more bruises on her? Or did I imagine that? Because I saw _plenty_ of what you did. I don't her mother would be pleased to know you've been beating her your daughter." his threat was responded by a laugh.

"You can't threaten me, boy. You're a prostitute and just about everyone knows how clumsy my daughter is. Just because you fucked her, doesn't mean you know her. And I'm having her checked. Can't have her going around, spreading her legs and releasing STDs. I suggest you do the wise thing, and leave."

Phil's words were harsh, and the way he spoke about his daughter left Edward aghast.

"I'm not sure if you're a father or just a disgrace. Tell me, how did she get the bruise on her rib? Did she refuse you? Did she forget to clean your shoes? Or perhaps it's all sexual frustration. I could give you the number of a woman who will _satisfy_ you." Edward's last sentence struck a nerve, Phil's thick fist swinging.

Dodging, Edward slammed him against the wall. "Over my dead body will you go near her again. I suggest you leave, and now. I have quite of few of my own contacts that will gladly dispose of you." his whispered his threat, his elbow digging into the back of Phil's throat.

Stepping back, Edward dusted himself off and sat down, resuming his relaxed position. Phil shot him a dark, deathly glare before leaving the room. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the unused number put it to his ear.

"I need a favor."

* * *

Marcus sat at his kitchen table, papers strewn everywhere. Several paper cups of coffee lay on the table, chairs and a little on the floor. This was definitely his type of case, he just didn't like where it was going. He'd seen plenty; petty theft, runaway, joyrides, kidnapping, and quite a bit of others. But he'd never seen a case where a teenage girl purchased an identity to rent a male escort.

As he looked over the papers he'd had faxed over in a rush, he rubbed his eyes. The purchase was made online by a Bella Beckner, age twenty and the hotel book was reserved online as well. The girl was smart, but seeing as everything had been done a week before, it gave the real Bella Beckner enough time to receive the confirmation.

He'd spoken to the woman, who was very adamant of pressing charges. Sighing deeply, he rubbed his face. Putting away the papers, he grabbed his laptop and opened up the police database, looking over the file they had on Renee and Phil Dwyer.

Everything was relatively clean; Renee had a few run-ins with the law as a teenager, mostly just being caught out after curfew, stealing a candy-bar and a few other misdemeanors. Phil had taken a car out on a joyride, which landed him ten days in jail, but other than that, they were clean. They had a few reports in from when Bella had been in the hospital.

He saw the one Renee had told him about, where Bella had self-inflicted the injury, but as he saw the pictures, the dark bruise that colored her stomach, he zoomed in, pulling the picture up. As he continued to zoom, he printed out a picture.

It felt like a revelation as he held up the picture. Thin, almost unnoticeable fingerprints around her throat. These bruises were not self-inflicted. Someone had definitely been, or still was, abusing this girl.

Or course, he couldn't dismiss the fact that she'd committed a felony, but he'd already seen what kind of parents she had. It was obvious they wanted to save face, so he was ready to offer them a proposition he knew they wouldn't refuse. If he could get the girl out of the city, or better yet, the state, he'd be able to investigate more clearly without fear of someone controlling the girl, and manipulating her words like a marionette.

Grabbing the phone, he dialed the familiar number.

"I have a proposition." he began with when the line was picked up.

"Continue." the woman's voice was familiar, holding curiosity as she waited to hear.

* * *

 **This is a little bit more of an insight on Phil's character and his response to anything involving Bella. It may seem forward for Marcus to already know but he was trained specifically to see these details. Inspiration hit for this chapter and I needed to get it out there. I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Can any of you guys guess who's on the other line with Marcus?**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and what you'd like to see in other chapters. The following chapter or so may revolve more around Marcus, Phil, Renee and the mysterious caller. But after that, it'll be about Bella for a while. But this part is necessary so please bare with me.**

 **P.S. Updates on the story will vary as the workload of school does start to slowly build up. But I will make time to write.**

 **Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Phil's fist were clenched the entire night. Never once did he relax his rigid body, his eyes nearly red with anger. That little shit Edward had fucked Bella. He knew she was whore, he just couldn't believe she paid for it. Glancing at his wife, he saw her sneaking small sips of vodka from her purse.

He was itching for a good fuck, a way of letting out the tension. If he kept the anger bottled up he'd slip up. That was the last thing they needed. He waited until Renee was drunk enough; he couldn't remember they'd had sex with her sober. She threw herself at him, not that he minded, but he enjoyed a little teasing. Sometimes he'd come home and she'd be laid out on the table, posing with an empty bottle of wine and a flask.

Shaking his head, he looked over at the room and saw Edward sitting beside Bella. He knew it'd been a mistake to go to that charity event. Glowering at the comatose girl, he thought, won't happen again.

She needed to be taught a lesson but all in due time.

"Phil." Renee whispered, her hand placed on his thigh. "I'm hot and wet." she squeezed his thigh, stumbling to her feet. She was always care not to drink too much in public, but being in a hospital because of an idiot girl had stressed her out.

He'd make sure Bella would pay for that as well.

Grabbing his wife's hand, he walked over to one of the guards he knew well. "Hey, Will, do me a favor and watch over Bella for us. I don't trust that guy, if you know what I mean." he made sure to stress it out, masking a look of worry.

Will nodded quickly in understanding. "Don't worry. He won't leave my sight. If I see anything suspicious I'll let you know. You head on home, you've had a rough night."

Clapping his back, Phil expressed his gratitude then left, helping Renee in and walking around, getting in the car. As he drove to the house, Renee rubbed him everywhere, distracting him from the road. "Renee, you need to wait. If you don't stop we're going to crash." he tried to sound firm but wavered when her hand found its way into his pants.

Ripping her hand away, he sped up twenty miles over the speed limit.

An hour later, fully sated, Phil sat up and glanced at his wife who in a deep sleep. Knowing she wouldn't rise within the next few hours, he pulled on his sweats and grabbed his phone, walking out onto the balcony. The sun was starting to peak out of the dark skies, the neighborhood quiet and sound asleep.

Dialing the number, they picked up on the third ring.

"It's too early for this." the voice grumbled, thick with sleep.

"Yeah, yeah. I need to know what you've found on Edward Cullen." his voice was tense.

He heard the sound of papers ruffling before the man returned to the phone. "Let's see, his file is pretty tightly sealed but from what I could gather, he was adopted at age twelve by a couple who must be pretty high up. I couldn't find their names."

Kicking the chair on the balcony, Phil reined in his anger long enough to spit out, "Do the job I hired you to do, or I'll find someone whose compartment enough."

* * *

Marcus spent most of the day trying to accumulate as much information as he could get on Isabella. So far, nothing had red flags, making it even harder to go through with the plan he'd made with Esme.

He called several contacts at the high school and around the city. They all knew of Phil Dwyer and his good deeds, but at the mention of Isabella, only one of them knew who she really was. A teacher of hers, and former colleague of his.

"I need you to tell me everything you can." he insisted when he got her on the phone.

He heard a deep sigh on the other end and finally, "Fine. But you not over the phone. I need to get out of the house."

Twenty minutes later, he was walking into a small bistro he frequented often and immediately spotted her. A smiled broke out across her pale face as he made his way across the room.

"Marcus." she breathed, a full grin spreading across her pretty face.

"Victoria." he responded, hugging her. Inhaling, the familiar scent of her perfume filled his senses as he stepped back, looking at her.

"You don't look a day of over twenty-five."

Chuckling, she playfully hit him. "Thank you, but I have aged. I'm almost in my thirties." she made a look of horror he met with one of his own.

"I'm almost forty!"

Swallowing her giggles, Victoria leaned in, her thin fingers wrapping around the warm coffee mug. His eyes glanced at them, noticing a slight tremble.

"How have you been Vicky?" he tone gentle as he leaned forward.

Smiling softly, she answered. "I've been good. There's been better days. But let's not dwell on that. You wanted to know about Bella?" she asked, changing the subject.

Letting it slide for now, he ordered a burger and shake.

"Yes, I do."

Her eyes were curious. "Why so? She's not in any trouble right?" her face took one of concern as she leaned forward.

"A little trouble, yes. Um, Isabella is currently in the hospital. She was found unconscious in a hotel room. She tried to take her life."

He watched Victoria's face become ashen and then she covered her mouth. He thought her saw tears in he eyes as she began to speak. "A few weeks ago I...I noticed bruises on her. She had dropped her books and when she picked them up her shirt went up a little. There were bruises on her skin." hands trembling, she pushed her hair away from her face as she swallowed a thick lump in her throat.

"I confronted her after school and she looked so..terrified. She stammered an apology and ran off. I was worried, but something in my gut told me not to tell her parents. I'd seen the way they react to news regarding their daughter. They think all she wants is attention. But she's such a sweet kid. Far too good. I knew I should've gone but I was dealing with a few things." she wiped away a quick tear, taking a sip from her warm coffee.

Leaning forward, he clasped her hands when she set the cup down. Squeezing her hands, he spoke gently. "Vicky, is there anymore? I need to know. How did she seem last week?"

Taking in a deep breath, she looked him in the eye.

"There is one thing."

* * *

When Esme arrived at the hospital, she was startled to see Edward there. Blinking, she narrowed her eyes to make sure it was him, then saw who he was with. Walking forward, she knocked on the door and saw his stood quickly, a glare ready in his eyes.

Realizing who it was, his mouth dropped open in shock before recovering and walking toward the door, slipping out of the room.

"Before you say anything," he started, noticing the look on his mother's face. "Let me explain."

"Two minutes." it was clear she was trying to keep her composure but the thought of her son messing with a case got to her. He always knew never to interfere.

"I found her."

She blinked, taken aback. " _What?_ "

Shifting nervously, he passed a nervous hand through his hair. "I was with her yesterday. I found her on time too. I've been here the whole time." as he stared down at his mother, he blinked away the blurriness in his eyes then yawned, not realizing just how tired he was.

"Oh, sweetie." hugging him, she rubbed his back. "How on earth do you know her?"

Swallowing, he glanced at Bella. He had yet to tell his family of his job as escort; it wasn't something he could simply blurt out at dinner. Avoiding the question, he yawned once more.

"Edward, go home. Get some rest. Isabella is in perfectly capable hands here."

"Bella." he whispered almost immediately. Noticing the look of confusion on his mother's face, he elaborated. "She prefers to be called Bella."

Nodding in understanding, she urged her son to rest. "Edward, I won't leave her side. I'm waiting for Marcus. We're working on her case." she explained the last part gently.

Hesitant, he said, "Keep the dad out. I saw his talk to that security guard. I have a bad feeling about _Phil Dwyer._ " he all but spat out the name, as if saying it made him physically dirty.

"He won't go near her." the fierceness in her voice gave him some assurance.

"Wait here."

Dashing back toward the room, he closed it gently. Walking over to Bella, he leaned down, his hand touching her face gently. He moved his mouth toward her ear, whispering, "I'll be back soon, Bella. I promise you."

Placing a kiss on her pale cheek, he gave her hand a twitch, smiling softly when her fingers twitched, then left, hugging and biding his mother goodbye who'd watched his interaction with Bella curiously.

"Hmm."

* * *

Marcus had long since left the bistro, his mind still reeling over what he'd learned about Isabella. It was more than enough to allow him to go through with plan he'd created with Esme but at what cost?

The mental state of a fragile girl was riding on the line, but as he looked down at his notes, the haphazard words Victoria had spoken to him, he needed to believe the girl would pull through mentally.

It was her only hope of coming out on top of what was shaping up to be an extremely long and painful journey.

* * *

 **Sooo, what did you guys think? How many of you were expecting Victoria? I plenty of plans for her. I hope she's in your good graces so far. What did you guys think of the little scene with Edward?**

 **The next chapter will explain more, in detail, of what was omitted in this one. I just love suspense!**

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I've written it quite a few times looking for the perfect version and think this does the story justice.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts. :)**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Phil was nervous.

Earlier that day, after his call with the private investigator, he got a call for him lawyer. It was a three minute talk, but those three minutes had left him anxious and popping a Xanax that did nothing to calm him.

His both hands tightly wrapped around the wheel of his car, he drove at the speed limit, trying to give himself enough time to pull on a facade. Renee sat beside him, nursing a flask of whiskey to drive off the edge that she, too, felt.

"Maybe it's nothing." she spoke with a tremble to her voice, making it obvious that for once, the alcohol wasn't doing it's job.

Glaring out the windshield, Phil stopped at a red light and balled his hands into fists, effectively stopping the tremble. "Of course it's something, you idiot! Why else would we be called to the courthouse? The little bitch must have woken up and told that disgrace of a man, _Edward._ " he spat out, almost as if Edward's name was something dirty.

Taking a few sips of the flask, Renee turned to her husband. When she went to speak, he raised his hand, effectively cutting her off.

"Don't say anything. Let me do the talking. If you start faltering they'll suspect something." he commanded, then grabbed the wheel and stepped on the gas.

* * *

Marcus Volturi and Esme Cullen were speaking quietly with Judge Carson when Phil and Renee arrived, looking sleek and perfect and united. They lawyer, Laurent Williams, stood fluidly when the couple entered, looking crisp and ready to tackle anything.

Shaking hands with Phil and Renee, he turned toward the other three.

"Detective Marcus, now that my client has arrived, can you share with us what it is you've been holding back?" he smiled, his tone light. His dark eyes spoke a different story as he eyed him.

"Yes, I'd like to know as well." the judge spoke as well, shifting in his seat to look at Marcus.

Nodding, Marcus began to speak, a little sick to his stomach that he'd have to say it. "We spoke to one of Isabella's teachers whose decided to remain anonymous. Her teacher told us that a few weeks before the incident, Isabella accidentally left her folder behind it. When she grabbed it to give it to her, a few papers dropped. She thought nothing of it until she bent down to pick them up, and saw several notes describing her suicide. She had drawn many explicit drawings of how her death would go down; hanging herself, slicing her wrists, using her a gun, starvation, bleach. The teacher was horrified and when confronted by Isabella, she was begged to keep quiet. The teacher believed it was a sort of angst phase, and while neglectful on their part, her teacher agreed to stay quiet." he stopped, taking in their reactions.

Phil and Renee looked horrified; it was an true reaction, but Phil's was more out of anger. Laurent looked calm as well the judge.

"After learning this, I spoke with Esme."

Phil stepped forward. "I refuse to hear any more of this. who is this teacher?" he demanded, outraged.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Laurent pulled Phil back. "What my client means to ask is if there is any physical proof of this happening?" he asked.

"Considering the circumstances and the well-being of one of their students, I don't believe one would make this up." Esme spoke up, catching their attention.

"What makes you think that?" Phil questioned harshly, face flushed with anger.

"Before I explain any further, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Esme Cullen, a Psychiatrist. I graduated from Harvard with a Doctorate and I've been doing my job for twenty years. I'm not one for flattery but I know I'm damn good at my job. And from what I've learned, I believe Isabella has Depression. It is common with teens, but the severity of it varies. Many overlook this as a way of gaining attention, but it is not. Based on the what Marcus told me, Isabella is suicidal all. These drawings of how her death would go is a sign of suicide. Isabella's mental state is very fragile at the moment-" she was cut off by Phil's rough voice.

"I think I would know if my daughter was depressed. She has good life, what reason would she have to feel like that?"

Esme raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you know your daughter very well, then." was all she responded with as she turned toward the judge.

"Your Honor, I believe it is in the best interest for Isabella to be placed my care. I have had experience with this and I can help her." she explained, her voice filled only with honesty.

Marcus interjected before Phil, who was more than angry, could speak. "When Isabella was given a routine check-up, the Doctor found multiple bruises and scars and lacerations on her body. Someone is abusing this girl; it is officially an investigation."

"You expect us to give up our daughter?! I can hire the best Doctors in the world to care for her! Isabella is a clumsy girl; there's not a day in the week she doesn't end up without a bruise or cut. What makes you believe she's being abused?" his eyes were flashing, his nostrils flaring. He was breathing heavily, trying to keep himself in check.

"No one can twist their own arm behind their back with such force their shoulder dislocates. Or, at least, not alone." was all Marcus had to say.

"I believe something can be arranged." Laurent tried to speak but stopped to calm down his client, who was half-crazed with anger.

The Judge, who sat in silence while Esme spoke, finally made a decision. "Esme, I've read all your recommendations before on cases I've seen. I don't question that you can take on this responsibility, neither should you, Laurent." he gave the lawyer a look. Turning back to Esme, he continued. "But, nevertheless, most of the cases you have taken on, these children are below eighteen. Are you sure?" he asked, staring at her.

Looking the judge directly in the eyes, she gave a nod. "Yes, I am absolutely sure I can do this."

"This is preposterous!"

"This helps your child, and it keeps her out of jail. Something I'm sure you want to keep your reputation perfect." Marcus couldn't help but snap, tired of the man's responses.

Laurent grabbed Phil, who looked just about murderous, whispered something, then led him away, Renee following behind quietly, drinking from the water bottle.

"I believe there is some paperwork I need to sign."

* * *

An hour later, Marcus and Esme left the courthouse, the bright Arizona sun beaming down at them as they made their way toward the car.

"Marcus, can you keep a guard stationed at her room? That Phil gives me a bad feeling." she explained as they got in the car.

"Already on it. I called while you were getting the paperwork done. I stationed two of them by the doors, and to specifically not let Phil or Renee in." he explained as he drove to the hotel.

When he got there, he bid Esme goodbye and left, driving home. Once she was in the safety on her room, she locked the door and called Carlisle, who answered on the third ring.

His voice was tired but happy as he answered with, "Hello, dear."

A smile pulled at her lips at the sound of his voice. "Hello, sweetheart. I've got some news."

"Oh?" he voice was curious as he waited for his wife to explain.

"I've got a case. An Isabella Dwyer." he heard the sadness in her voice, which tugged at his heart.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Oh, Carlisle. It's all a bit..complicated. I'll explain everything when I get back home. It'll be any day this week. Just ask the kids if they can help in preparing the guest room."

That had him sitting on the edge of his chair. "The one on the second floor? Esme, are you sure? Everyone you've taken in has always been in the room on the second floor."

Esme caught the disapproving tone, and sighed. "I have a feeling about her. I can't explain it. I promise I will explain when I get home but for now just trust me."

He stayed silent for a few minutes before finally giving in and saying, "I'll tell them. But be careful, Esme. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hanging up, she stood and went to shower.

* * *

When Edward returned, two guards were stationed at the door.

"What's going on?" he asked warily, drinking from a bottle of water.

"This an official police investigation. What is your name?" the officer asked formally, eyeing him down.

"Edward Cullen." answering, Edward waited. He wasn't sure for what, but when the man let him through he nodded, and stepped into the room, closing it behind him.

Walking toward the bed, he slipped his hand into Bella's, kissing her head softly. "Told you I'd be back soon." he smiled softly.

Sitting on the chair, he ran his fingers up and down her arm, feeling her body relax. "Where was I?" he thought out loud, before remembering.

"I remember now. When I was eighteen, just fresh out of high school, I was a little bit reckless, you could say. I got into a lot of trouble, some I'm not proud of. I've gone through a lot in my life, just as I can tell you have too." he whispered, tracing a scar that ran down from the back of her elbow to the middle of her arm. It was thin, barely visible. But just the fact that it was there angered him.

He did his best to control it, but every time he found a new one, it added another layer to the growing anger within him. He couldn't understand what it was about her that made him feel like this exactly, but it was new. And it didn't seem to scare him at all.

"I remember one time, when I was with my brothers, we'd just finished eating dinner. We were feeling a little risky so we grabbed garbage can lids and drove to La Push and started running around, banging them. I'm not sure why we did it, but it was fun as hell. Wasn't worth being chased by dogs that looked like wolves, but it made for a great memory. And if you were awake right now, I'd be telling you something completely different." he chuckled softly.

It was silent for a while before he finally asked, "Why did you do it?"

Touching the gauze wrapped tightly around her wrist, he swallowed.

"It may be hard to believe, but I'm here for you." he whispered softly, touching her face.

Seeing her like this struck close to home; it was the same words he wished someone would have told him when he was in this position several years ago.

"Bella, come back to me. Wake up, please." despite being a stranger to her, he couldn't help but care for her.

He knew that some coma patients could hear what was being said to them, and at the moment, he desperately hoped she could hear him. When he felt her body shudder, he looked up, and found her eyes open, her brown eyes drowning in tears that slowly trickled down her cheeks.

Her voice was husky and trembling when spoke, her words a mere whisper.

"I wanted to be set free."

* * *

 **Bella's finally awake, but now she's got a long road ahead of her. But, she'll have Edward. What did you guys think of the chapter? Please, please, please review and tell me your thoughts. I really wanna know what you guys think. Was it good, exciting? What did you think of Esme? What did you think about Phil's reaction?**

 **Please let me know.**

 **I probably won't update until next weekend because my teachers are pushing with homework. But I will try to update at least once a week, and if I have the chance, twice a week.**

 **Until next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_I wanted to be set free._

The six words had continuously replayed itself over and over in Edward's mind ever since Bella had awoken.

He'd been relieved when she finally opened her eyes, but her words struck deep within him, touching a place he wished to never revisit. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall, his mind recalling that exact moment.

*Flashback*

 _"I wanted to be set free."_

 _Edward's heart seemed to stop as heard the pain in her voice. Touching her face softly, he couldn't stop the words that left his lips, even if wanted to._

 _"I'm glad you weren't, love." his eyes reflected the sadness that swam within hers._

 _They burned dully with anger she was too tired to express. Instead, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath._

 _"Why did you come back?" she eventually spoke, her voice quiet._

 _He watched her closed eyes, rubbing her hand softly. "I left behind something." he answered, pulling back when she drew away her hand._

 _"Leave."_

 _Startled, he glanced at her, only to find her dark eyes empty, staring deep into his._

 _"What?"_

 _"I. Said. Leave." her voice was sharp, her empty eyes daring him to do something different._

 _Slowly, he rose to his feet, staring down at the brown-eyed girl he'd watched over for two days._

 _"I don't need you pity." she whispered so softly he strained to hear it._

 _Walking to the door, he glanced at her._

 _She was staring at the bandages that covered her wrists._

 _"I don't pity you, Bella. I admire you."_

 _His words sent her frazzled mind spinning, confusion clouding her dark eyes._

 _"I have no admirable qualities." Bella sounded so sure._

 _"You fought to come back. That is not something you can fake. A part of you knew you could fight, and that is more than I could have said for myself once upon a time." he gave her a smile and left._

*End Flashback*

After that, he'd contacted Esme.

When they spoken she'd been cryptic, only telling him that it was confidential and he would know when the time was right.

He hadn't seen or spoken to Bella since she'd woken up, and the three days seemed to extend over what felt like a month. He didn't understand why he felt the need to be with her at all times, watch over her. He wasn't one to connect with people; hell, it took his years to connect with own family.

So why did he feel at ease with her?

* * *

When Esme entered the room, Bella sighed softly.

Esme had been coming for the last three days, and everyday, she tried to convince Bella to let her be her temporary guardian. Of course Bella knew that they could force her, but Esme was letting her make her own decision.

She refused several times, but that didn't stop Esme. She shuddered when she remembered their conversation from the day she woke up.

*Flashback*

 _The TV was on, the remote controller clutched tightly in Bella's hand. When the doctor found out she was awake, they put her under suicide watch for seventy-two hours. Any sharp objects were removed and all she was left with was the company of a kids' show and her mind._

 _She opted to watch the show._

 _When she heard the door open, her mind went to Edward. But when a woman stepped through, a frown pulled at her lips. The woman had long wavy caramel-colored hair with bright blue eyes._

 _"Hello, Isabella." she smiled kindly. "My name is Esme."_

 _Staring quietly at Esme, Bella hesitated in speaking. "Where are my parents?" her voice was thick, but she tried to hide the fear as well as she could._

 _She'd found it odd that they hadn't been around. She didn't believe them to be that heartless, but considering what they'd done to her, it was clear they were lacking in compassion._

 _Esme walked over, motioning to the seat. "May I?"_

 _Bella watched her before nodding. Esme sat, crossing her right leg over her left, her bag on the floor. She wore something simple; jeans and a sea blue blouse. Somehow, she managed to look profressional and casual at the same time._

 _"Isabella-"_

 _"Bella." she was interrupted by Bella's quiet voice._

 _"Bella." she corrected herself. "When you were found in the hotel room, no one seemed to think it was something more. But it's my job to know more. To see what others don't. When you were given a physical, it was noticeable that you were hurt. Before I continue, is there anything you can tell me?" she asked kindly._

 _Swallowing, Bella felt her heart begin to hammer. She knew what was coming. But how could they know? Her parents would never say, and she was unconscious. Shaking her head stiffly, Esme continued._

 _"A detective was called in and he investigated a little. He came into contact with one of your teachers.." Esme trailed off when she noticed Bella's eyes widen a little._

 _Mrs. Sullivan. It had to be. Running a trembling hand through her hair, Bella took a deep breath and said in a steady voice to her surprise, "Continue."_

 _"She explained that she noticed a few bruises that you brushed off. She also told us about some drawings she found in your folder by accident. Bella, I need you to tell me something. Anything to soften the blow of what I'm about say next."_

 _"What are you?" Bella snapped, glaring at Esme. She wasn't sure why she was angry; if someone noticed, they could help her. But the though of her father's wrath was too much to bare. If she said nothing, maybe he wouldn't be so rough._

 _"A psychiatrist." she responded calmly, returning Bella's glare with a simple look._

 _"Nothing's wrong with me."  
_

 _"I didn't say there was." Esme pointed out. "Bella, I understand your scared, but I need you to work with me. Hear me out."_

 _Hesitating, Bella tried to calm the racing heart in her chest. What was the harm in hearing her out?_

 _"F-fine."_

 _Nodding, Esme spoke. "The detective and I spoke your parents and their lawyer in front of a judge. After some speculation, I spoke with judge. We believed it best if you were to be put in my custody and taken out of the state for protection while the case is ongoing. Bella, I understand you probably won't want to do this, but it is necessary for the case. To ensure no one will get to you." Esme explained gently._

 _When her hand reached out to clasp Bella's, Bella stood quickly._

 _"No. I won't do it."_

*End Flashback*

That didn't stop her from returning. Repeatedly, she turned it down. Bella already knew what was going to happen; she forcibly be put in Esme's custody and with that, she'd leave Phoenix, and the pain of her past, to Forks, Washington, her original hometown. Where she could possibly have a future.

But her father would never let her go.

"No." she spoke in a bored tone, staring at Esme.

Taking in a deep breath, Esme sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bella, please. I hate having to use force."

"I said no!" she snapped angrily, glaring at the older woman who stood.

"Call me if you change your mind." Esme repeated like she'd done the days before and left.

Sighing, Bella ran her hands through her hair.

* * *

When Phil arrived at the hospital, he found Esme, the woman who was taking custody Bella, leaving the room. Stepping into the shadows, he watched her text someone then leave.

Peeking out, he was surprised to find that Edward wasn't there and the two security guards he'd seen the day before were nowhere to be found. This was his chance.

Lowering the hood of his sweater over his eyes, he moved toward the door, opened it softly, and walked in. Bella was standing by the window, his back facing her. Grinning, he moved toward her and wrapped one hand around her neck, the other clasping over her mouth.

A shocked sound escaped her as she kicked, fighting Phil as he dragged her backwards, tightening his grip just enough to cut off the air to her lungs. Slamming her against the wall, he saw her eyes bugging out, her hands clawing at his, trying to get air.

"Listen, you little bitch. If you tell them anything, I will kill you. Don't think I won't. I've come close several times." tightening his grip, Bella gasped weakly as her hands went limp, black spots dancing along her vision.

"It won't be wise to open that mouth of yours. I know many people and believe me when I saw they can take you out in less than a heart beat." he whispered in her ear.

Shaking, her body went limp as he tightened his grip one last time then let go. Her body dropped with a thud, waves of violent coughing ensuing as she sucked in as much precious air as she could into her deprived lungs.

Closing the door behind him, Phil left, leaving the hospital with his hoodie up. Only when he was a good distance away did he uncover his head. His phone buzzed, an unknown number on the screen.

"Who's this?" he snapped.

"What you did was reckless, Phil Dwyer." the man's voice sounded lazy as he spoke.

"What are you talking about? And who is this?" he repeated, his heart hammering in his chest.

"I am talking about the girl you just choked and threatened. Did you stop to think about the possibility of security cameras?" the man asked, curious.

On second thought, Phil hadn't done that. He'd been so focused on making sure Bella didn't say a word that he forgot to check for the one important thing. He was being reckless, he knew that. But this whole situation had him nervous.

"Don't worry. I wiped the cameras. No one will know you were ever there." the voice explained.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Think of it as a charity case. I can see you clearly have an incompetent private investigator. I can help, but if you want to ensure her silence, you need to follow my every instruction. Right now what you need to do is go home." the voice commanded.

"Then what?" Phil was quizzical of the man as he walked to his car and got in.

"Stay there. You need to have patience."

Grumbling, he started the car.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't." the dial tone was all Phil heard as he drove home.

* * *

When Bella reached for her phone, her hands were trembling. She looked at the card Esme had given her; she hesitated before grabbing it and dialing the number. Pressing the phone to her ear, Bella's hand drifted mindlessly over her neck where she was sure a bruise would form. She'd have to hide that somehow.

"Hello?" when Esme's kind voice answered, tears burned Bella's eyes. Swallowing, she said,

"Esme, it's Bella."

"Bella? Are you alright?" Esme sounded concerned as she heard the quiver in her voice.

A tear dripped down Bella's cold cheek as she inhaled deeply, shuddering when she exhaled.

"I-I've thought about it. I'll agree to be put in your custody."

Taken aback, Esme stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking. "That's great, Bella. I have some paperwork to finish up but when I finish I'll head over there."

Looking around, Bella shuddered. She knew Phil was gone, but she wasn't sure just how long he'd stay away. "Can you come now?"

"Of course. I'll be there soon." just as Esme was about to hang up Bella spoke.

"There was a guy here. Um, Edward. Is there any way you can.. Can you contact him?" she asked nervously.

Bella had only really met him less than a week ago and they're encounter wasn't a normal one, but she felt something. Something she could only describe as feeling safe. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he'd been so gentle with her, or the fact that he was there when she woke up. Whatever it was, she needed to feel it at that moment.

"I'll do what I can. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Moans filled the air as Edward thrusted in harder, kissing the woman's small breasts.

"Faster." she gasped, on the verge of an explosive orgasm.

As Edward sped up, he went in deeper, hoping to get this over with.

After he'd left the hospital, Edward had spent the past three days throwing himself into his job. He'd made a nice load of money; enough to pay the bills for his apartment and have enough left over to buy groceries.

He knew Bella would be released tomorrow but Esme had yet to tell him where she was going. She was still being cryptic and it the frustration was getting to him.

Just after the woman reached her peak, his phone began to ring.

Cussing softly underneath his breath, he continued to thrust into her, reaching his own peak then helping her ride it out. When the ringing stopped, he frowned. Pulling out, he threw away the condom. As he was pulling on his clothes, the phone began to ring again.

Snatching it up, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward."

"Mom. What's wrong?" he asked when he heard her voice.

"Nothing's wrong. I spoke with Bella today, and while I can't tell everything just yet, she told me she asked me to contact you." she responded.

He felt his heart quicken. "She did?"

"Yes. But remember Edward, you need to be gentle with her." she explained.

"I know. I'll be there soon."

Hanging up, he threw on the rest of his clothes and made sure he had everything before leaving, the woman naked on the bed the farthest thing from his mind.

* * *

"Are you going to tell him?" Marcus asked Esme, who'd been reading a magazine.

Looking up at him, she sighed. "I always tell the kids when we have someone coming into the house. I can't tell them about the ongoing case, only that it's police business. They've always supported that but I'm worried Edward will want to know more. He did find her and he's worried."

"Come on Esme. We've all done things that's a bit..unorthodox. Maybe letting Edward in on the case will help." Marcus mused.

"Help who?" she questioned, looking at him.

"Well, it's quite obvious, don't you think? Both of them." he answered seriously.

When Edward came rushing down the hall, he stopped talking. Esme stood, hugging her son.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom. Where is she?" he asked immediately.

"She's in the room. Be gentle with her, Edward." Esme warned.

Nodding, Edward walked toward the room and entered, closing the door behind him.

Bella was standing by the bed, dressed in loose sweatpants and a tank top. Esme had pulled some strings to get her some regular clothing, something she was grateful for.

When she saw him enter, tears sprung into her eyes. Edward immediately took her in his arms, her face pressed against his chest.

"Don't cry, love. I'm here." he whispered, holding her tightly.

He ran his hand through her hair, hoping to soothe her. Her small arms closed tightly around his waist, her tears soaking his thin cotton shirt. He held her close, pressing his lips against her forehead.

Sobs shook her body as he led her to the bed, pulling her into his lap. He murmured sweet words into her ear, rocking her gently.

"Bella." he whispered after a while, his lips near her ear.

Shuddering, she clung to him. His scent, the feel of his body pressed against hers, it made her feel _safe._ She hadn't felt safe in such a long time, she thought the possibility of it was nonexistent. But now that she found it.. she wasn't sure she'd want to give up. Given the choice to stay here in Phoenix or move to Forks, she'd pick Phoenix.

But seeing that it wasn't a choice, she chose to tighten her arms around his neck.

"Bella, look at me."

Sniffling, she glanced up at him, her tear-filled eyes meeting his. His green eyes were warm, the gold flecks within them twinkling softly. His hands touched her face, tracing over her forehead, her pale cheeks, her eyes, her red nose, her full lips.

When he opened his mouth to speak, she interrupted.

"Don't speak." she whispered.

Wiping away her tears, he pressed his forehead against hers. Pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, he pressed it against the palm of her hand. She nodded, catching the silent message. Pulling away softly, Bella laid back against the bed, her hand held out for him. Holding it, he moved in and laid beside her on the small bed, his arm circling around her waist protectively.

As she pressed her face against his chest and fell asleep, Esme watched them from afar, torn.

Was she strong enough to tear Bella away from him?

* * *

 **Hmm, I wonder what Esme will do. What did you guys think of this chapter? I think it was pretty good, but I want to know what you guys think.**

 **Was the scene between Bella and Edward touching? Who do you think the mystery man helping Phil is? I want you hear your thoughts on the story and I would love to hear how you guys think the next chapter should go.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. If you have any questions about the story or if there is any confusion, please P.M. me, don't be shy. I'll gladly answer your questions.**

 **Until next time :)**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ

**HI! I apologize for not having updated in ages but I'm sure many of you understand the stress of school and mid-terms.**

 **I'm in a bit of a jam with the next chapter that I desperately want to write out and I was hoping that all of you could possibly let me know what you would want for the next chapter. Maybe bringing in a certain character or a specific type of scene. It would be much appreciated and I'd credit you for the idea. Please help me out with this chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Renee's sobs could be heard from the second floor of the house, the sounds heartbreaking. As Bella stood near the stairs, she felt her own tears leak down her cheeks. She could never stand to see her mother cry, despite her mother's strict nature._

 _As she was mentally preparing herself to go downstairs and brace herself for what she was about to see, her father spoke._

 _"Isabella, come here."_

 _Startled out of her thoughts, she looked up at him. Despite how hard he tried to hide his pain, she could clearly see that he was grieving. Walking over to him, he silently headed down the stairs, Bella following behind a few steps._

 _Turning her head, she caught a glimpse of her mother who was curled up on the couch, her sobs slowed to occasional whimpers. In her arms she held a bottle and, while a part of her knew what it was she was drinking, the other half refused to acknowledge it._

 _As her father reached the basement door, he waited for her to enter before closing it. When she was down the stairs, he turned the lock. She watched him walk down the stairs and move around the room, almost as if he were looking for something. But with his back turned to her, she could see the tremble that was running through his body. It hurt her to see her parents in pain, and instinctively walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder as a way of comfort._

 _His body jerked in a way that, to her, seemed as if he was sobbing._

 _He whirled on his heel, facing her. Instead of tear-stained cheeks and pained eyes, she found a look of fury. When a sharp crack was heard through the air, she registered the fact that she was now facing the left, a dull ache in her cheek._

 _Shocked, she looked up at him._

 _His hand came down again and never stopped._

 _Repeatedly, he slapped her, leaving her cheeks bright red and stinging. When he didn't seem satisfied with the slaps, his fists began to rain down on her. They connected with her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, and her mouth. The taste and scent of blood had her feeling faint and when a punch knocked her off her feet, she simply curled up as he continued to beat her mercilessly. A particular hit to her ribs left her breathless and when he didn't attack again, she felt relieved. Her body visibly relaxed and he took advantage._

 _At full force, he began to kick her._

 _She cried out on shock as the boot connected with her ribs, pain flaring throughout her. Her screams and pleas were endless as his kicks landed on her back, legs, arms, ribs, and the back of her head. Eventually, with a final, strong blow, he stopped. She could hear his huffing, trying to catch his breath. And when he did, he simply left. Leaving her bloody and bruised and unconscious._

* * *

Her eyes were peacefully closed, her face relaxed. Her chest moved up and down at a steady pace, her breathing calm. Her long brown hair was pooled around her pillow, the pale moonlight shining down on her creamy skin.

She the perfect picture of someone in a peaceful sleep.

But deep inside, locked in her mind, Isabella's mind was plagued by nightmares.

It was the occasional small jerk of her body that pointed to her sleep being anything but peaceful, Esme noted as she stood by the doorway.

Bella had only been in Forks for five days, but already Esme knew the telltale signs of when she had a bad night, or when she had no sleep at all. On bad nights, Bella would wake several times, with only an hour or so of peaceful sleep. She'd carry bags underneath her eyes, but seemed okay nevertheless. On nights she didn't sleep, she'd wake once from a dream and never go near her room again.

Glancing at the clock, Esme sighed as she saw it read, 6:53am. Closing the door softly, she went downstairs to the kitchen, where she found Alice sitting at the island, sipping on a cup of coffee.

Kissing her head, Esme said, "Morning sweetie. What are you doing up so early?"

As she pulled out the ingredients to start on breakfast, Alice answered.

"Emmett's snoring woke me up. I don't see why he can't get his own apartment. He has the money." she pouted, sipping the rest of her coffee before placing it in the sink.

"Sweetie, you and I both know why he stays here." Esme chuckled, cracking an egg into the pan.

"So be can bang Rose." Alice laughed as her mother playfully smacked her.

"That is not something I needed to know, even if it is true." Jasper groaned as he entered the kitchen, sleepy-eyed.

His arms absently wrapped themselves around Alice, who snuggled into him. Emmett was next to enter the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and grabbing a cartoon of juice, drinking directly from it.

"That's disgusting." Alice wrinkled her nose.

"Can it, pixie. This is already a shit day." Emmett grumbled, putting away the cartoon and grabbing a plate of eggs.

"Well, if you didn't spend half the night with Rose-" Alice began, only to be interrupted by Esme.

"No bickering. It is far too early on the morning for you guys to be at each other's throats."

"Sorry mom." Alice smiled sweetly, hugging Esme quickly before running up the stairs to begin her daily routine.

Jasper grabbed his own plate and sat next to Emmett.

"What's got you in a pissy mood?" Jasper mused, eating a piece of bacon.

Emmett glared at him before attacking his fried eggs. "Fucking Riley Biers. He fucked up a wall. So we need to knock it down and redo it. It's going to put us behind schedule and you know how the Stanley's' are." he explained, finishing off the rest of his food.

"Looks like you got your work cut out for you. Well, today I have an interview with a high school in Port Angeles. I get to teach teenagers."

"Why not just teach here?" Emmett, clueless, asked.

Jasper gave him a look. "Teacher-student relationships are illegal."

"Oh." Emmett shrugged, and stood. "Good thing I'm not a teacher. I'd get fired the first day." Emmett smirked when Rosalie walked into the kitchen, dressed in jeans, a fitted top, and a sweater.

"Seriously, we've gone over this." Jasper whined as he sister laughed, catching on when Emmett gave her a wink.

Alice stepped into the kitchen shortly after, an odd look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jasper's southern twang was noticeable as he walked toward Alice.

Her were glazed over, and her voice was a bit distant.

"What?"

Esme glanced over, recognizing the look on her face. It only happened when she heard or saw something particularly startling. Turning off the stove, Esme walked over to Alice, pulling her aside from Jasper's worried gaze.

"Alice?"

She blinked, her eyes focusing on her mother's face.

"Yeah?" her mind kept going back to Bella.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Bella stared at the clothes that were laid out in front of her.

It was a grey Monday morning, and her first day at Forks High. Esme put off on enrolling her until she had a feel of the town. Bella had formed an opinion of Forks long before the jet had touched down at the Port Angeles Airport. Simply put, the small town had felt like home for beautiful yet painful memories.

Shaking away her thoughts, she stared at the clothes that Alice had laid out for her. From what she remembered, Alice and Rosalie were in her grade as well. Alice was pixie-like standing an inch under Bella at five-foot-one. Her black hair was short and stuck out everywhere. With her twinkling hazel eyes and bubbly personality, she seemed child-like. She was a fashionista but she didn't dress like the girls Bella had known at her old school. Her clothes were designer and fitted, but nothing was cut too low. She was extremely hyper though.

Rosalie was the opposite, physically and personality wise. She had long, curling blonde hair and beautiful violet eyes that held warmth. Bella had noted that she was kind but she had a guard up. A few times, Bella had witnessed Rosalie working on the cars, and if she wasn't doing that, she was either with Emmett or Alice. There was something about her that seemed familiar, Bella had thought. It was something she carried in her eyes.

Shaking away her thoughts, she went the closet and pulled out a long-sleeved shirt that a little baggy and jeans. As she slipped on the shirt, her eyes caught the nearly-healed cuts on her wrist. Blinking back tears, she swallowed and grabbed a sweater, pulling that on as well. After a quick run of the comb through her hair, Bella grabbed her bag.

She took a quick glance at the mirror, her eyes catching hold of the purple bags beneath her eyes and the sunken look her cheeks held. Repressing a sigh, she pulled on her worn chucks before opening her bedroom door, stepping into the warm hallway. The smell of breakfast wafted up the stairs, Bella's stomach growling. As she headed down the stairs, she was met with the boisterous sound of laughter.

"Emmett!" Esme's voice echoed throughout the living room, followed by a crash.

"Sorry!" he sounded anything but.

Hesitating by the door, she debated on whether or not to enter. The question was answered by Esme, who stepped out.

"Morning, sweetie." she gave her a kind smile. "I just finished breakfast. Come in." she led her in, the door swinging shut.

The kitchen island held plates of bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes. Sitting around it was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, all who gave her smiles. Bella managed to return it with a small lift of her lips but couldn't make it reach her eyes. She hadn't properly smiled in so long, it was difficult for the gesture to seem natural.

"Take your pick of the food, dear." Esme said, grabbing a cup of coffee.

Bella stared at the food tentatively, unsure of what to pick. Everything looked scrumptious but she didn't want to overstep any boundaries and get too much. Meeting Esme's eyes, she grabbed a plate and grabbed a pancake and two sausages with a glass of orange juice. Sitting down, she ate her food quietly as she listened to the conversations going on around her.

* * *

The main office of Forks High was bland to say the least.

It reeked of the pungent smell of coffee, the walls were a pale green color that had faded over the years, and the chairs were mismatched. At the front desk, sat a middle-aged woman with noticeably dyed red hair and light brown eyes.

When Bella approached apprehensively, the woman gave her a gentle smile. "How can I help you dear?"

"Um, I'm Isabella Dwyer. I just started." she whispered, resisting the urge to bite down on her nails.

The woman smiled. "I'm Mrs. Cope. I have you things right here."

She shuffled papers around for a few seconds before letting out an triumphant "Aha!" and pulling out three pieces of paper. One was a card and a stained beige card, the second was larger and white, and the third held the names of the teachers.

"This one is the schedule; it is the teacher's name, the subject, and the room number. The next one is a map of the school and this last one is a paper all your teachers must sign. You need to come back here at the end of the day and turn it in to me."

Nodding, she looked down at her schedule. Her first class was Advanced Placement English 4 with Mrs. Winters. Glancing up at Mrs. Cope, she smiled and said,

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear."

Pocketing the map, Bella left the office, stepping into the cool hallway. Alice, who saw the lost look on Bella's face, skipped over toward her.

"Hey. What class do you have now?"

"Um, English with Mrs. Winters." Bella answered, looking at the room number.

"I have that class now. I'll lead you to it." Alice gave her a gentle smile, leading her toward the stairs, the students casting curious looks at Bella as she walked.

* * *

Words couldn't describe how Bella felt as she walked the halls of Forks High.

Apart from the curious eyes that followed her closely, not once had anyone given her a cold look or spoken a rude comment. There was still a small part that was waiting for the shoe to drop but the other, larger, part of her was full of hope.

Hope at escaping the horrid life she'd lived for eight years, and truly living for once.

Her classes had been easy, most of the topics something she'd already done back at Phoenix. As she finished relatively early, she'd find her mind wandering, leading her to the darker parts of her thoughts. The thoughts that pestered and drained her.

To shake away the thoughts, she busied herself drawing.

Bella never considered herself much of an artist, but over the years, she'd found that drawing had led to somewhat of an escape from reality. Her drawings consisted of fantastical things; things she knew weren't real, but longed for. A life filled with adventure and excitement.

Giving a soft sigh, Bella shook away her thoughts and looked down at what she had doodled.

The face of Edward Cullen stared back at her.

His eyes, gentle and filled with compassion the last time she saw him, were now haunted. A deep fury could be seen within his eyes, his hair curling at the end like flames.

Something about the picture seemed off, and she realized it was because his eyes weren't colored in. They weren't the iridescent hue of green, but plain, a mixture of soft shading and dark coloring from the pencil she'd been using.

The sharp sound of the bell made her jump, her hand instinctively closing the journal.

Looking at the time, she saw it was time for lunch.

She'd always dreaded lunch. The surging crowds of students filing into a single, large room, brought her anxiety. The constant stares would be enough to drive her off after she'd gotten her food.

Placing the notebook in her bag, she zipped it up quickly and made her way into the hallway.

She already knew where the library was and, as much as her body longed for the comfort of sitting against a bookshelf, engulfed by the smell of paperback books, she knew she couldn't go.

Esme had spoken to her about breaking out of her comfort shell, even if it was as something small as going into the cafeteria, and that is exactly what she intended to do.

Swallowing the building panic, she took in a few, deep breaths, and made her way toward the cafeteria, the roar of students audible down the hall. Counting down mentally, she prepared herself before pushing open the doors.

* * *

 **And here is chapter 8! I know it took a while, but I was out of ideas. And once I gained some, I started typing. But please be patient with me, I am going through a few personal things that will be stressing me out soon enough as there is nothing I can do change it. Everything will be sorted out, hopefully, around August, but until then please be patient with the updates.**

 **On a lighter note, what did you think of the chapter? I know it was a little slow, but it will get much better. Does anyone want Edward coming in soon? I'd like to hear your thoughts on that, and on how you think Bella will react to entering the cafeteria with everyone so curious about her. And what did you think about the memory in the beginning?**

 **Please review to let me know your thoughts, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me.**

 **P.S. I apologize for any spelling errors. I've just finished this now, and I didn't get enough sleep last night so I am very tired.**

 **Until next time :)**


End file.
